Dead Justice
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: This is yet another attempt at a YJ crossover and I think I found the perfect one. Rated T because of language due to it having Deadpool and will be rated M later on. FemRobin is in this.


"**Hello, this is UltimateLyokoWarrior, or ULW for those who want to shorten it and this is another story and this time it's a Young Justice and Deadpool crossover-."**

**"Someone call my name?" A man wearing a red spandex suit that had black lines, two Katana's strapped to his back and a lot of guns, causing ULW to jump in surprise****.**

**"The hell?! I didn't even start the story yet."**

** "Oh that?" Deadpool chuckled. "Didn't you read the fine print about using me in a story?"**

** ULW blinked and looked back at the contract.**

** '**_**Deadpool may or may not come out of the story and randomly break the fourth wall if and when he feels like it. You have been warned.**_**'**

**"… What the hell?" ULW looked over to see Deadpool flipping through the script that said Young Justice but Young was crossed out with a red crayon and replaced with Dead and had a badly drawn cartoon version of Deadpool on it****.**

**"… I'm considering on killing you." Deadpool said as he put the script down and pulled out a pistol. "What the hell did you do to me in this story?!"**

** ULW paled and backed up with his hands raised in surrender. "I just made a few alterations. You still have your powers, none of them changed, your suit is still the same and you'll get it in the next few chapters, you're not a killer in this****,**** but you can be pretty violent and you're still a little unstable because you wouldn't be Deadpool if you weren't. But I can't do your Canon personality perfectly, trust me I tried-."**

** "Three." Deadpool aimed the gun.**

** "Now Deadpool, let's be reasonable."**

** "Two." Deadpool began to pull the trigger.**

** "… I have a lot of chimichangas." ULW said quickly causing Deadpool's eyes to widen.**

** "Chimichangas?" Deadpool asked gleefully before looking downright menacing. "If you're lying-."**

** "No, I swear, they're in the kitchen." ULW promised rapidly nodding. "If you do the disclaimer I'll get them."**

** Deadpool smiled and his eyes on the mask narrowed happily. "You know something? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." With that Deadpool looked towards the readers. "ULW doesn't own Young Justice or me. If he did then they would suck monkey balls."**

**"Monkey balls?" ULW asked in disbelief having second thoughts about typing this story before Deadpool shot the pistol hitting the floor in front of him.**

** "I WANT MY CHIMICHANGAS!"**

** "Gah!" ULW took off running.**

_**Chapter 01: Project Mercenary**_

"This is Project Mercenary?" A young African American woman asked in disbelief as he saw a baby with ruined tissue scars giggling. "The clone of Deathstroke?"

"It's the only one Ms. Waller." A scientist with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing glasses said with a sigh. "The others died upon birth, but this one survived even with the scarred skin."

"Terminate it." Ms. Waller ordered as she turned to walk away but the scientist's next words made her stop.

"We tried."

Ms. Waller turned around. "Excuse me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You see, we shot it to get rid of the clone, but it started to cry five seconds later, so we snapped its neck, but it still cried a few moments later." The scientist sat down in disbelief. "We even beheaded the damn thing and the body still moved before the head was put back on."

"So you're saying it can't die?" Ms. Waller asked in astonishment but she was wondering how because Slade Wilson didn't have a healing factor like that. "No matter what you do?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The scientist groaned with a hand to his face. "The little bastard just won't die."

"Keep moving forward with it." Ms. Waller ordered surprising the scientist. "If you made a being that can't die, it could be useful for us in the future with close supervision."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An eight year old boy with scarred tissue was in a plain room drawing. "I want to look cool." He said in high pitched excitement. "Something that will hide my skin, and that has lots of guns and blades. I want to meet the heroes like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash-."

"Project Mercenary." The same scientist walked in gaining the kids attention. "It's time for the tests."

PM whimpered a bit because he hated these tests. "B-But they hurt." He whined.

"Get going." The scientist ordered as he grabbed the boy by his arm. "You are a product of Cadmus, so you will do what you're told, you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir." PM said quietly before going reluctantly to the test room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PM screamed while Amanda Waller watched, as the room he was in was filled with acid and she winced a bit at seeing this. "Amazing, isn't it?" The scientist asked with a smirk. "No matter what we do, it just heals up."

"Dr. Desmond, why isn't its skin healing?" Ms. Waller decided to ask as the acid was emptied from the room and PM was a bloody heap on the floor before he healed enough to scarred tissue. "Shouldn't it look normal?"

"That's the curious thing." Dr. Desmond said as he brought out PM's file. "According to this, Project Mercenary is actually suffering from unstable molecules from the cloning, which should've killed it, if it wasn't for the healing factor."

"So he's dying, yet he's not." Ms. Waller asked to be sure.

Dr. Desmond nodded before frowning. "He? You always tell us to call PM an it."

Ms. Waller shook her head. "I meant it." She lied easily. "So back to my question?"

"Yes, but there is something worrying." Dr. Desmond looked at Ms. Waller. "It's immune to the new Genomorphs telepathy, so telepathically controlling it would be next to impossible."

Now Ms. Waller was shocked. "It is?"

"Apparently this unstable molecule mess is killing its brain cells, but its healing factor is regenerating them just as fast. Leaving the brain cells in a constant flux and regeneration, making it immune to telepathy."

"But that would lead to insanity." Ms. Waller said catching on to what Dr. Desmond said.

"It may or may not." Dr. Desmond answered before looking back at the file. "Due to Deathstroke's DNA it's taken to learning how to use weapons, guns and hand-to-hand combat very easily, yet it is reluctant to do anything fatal with them."

"It is in the child stage." Ms. Waller responded knowing that any child would be hesitant.

"It isn't a child." Dr. Desmond argued back. "It is a product that should do as it's told."

At that point PM moaned as he finished healing and woke back up before turrets came out of the wall and shot flames at him, causing him to scream in pain again.

Never before has Ms. Waller felt sick by looking at this, she looked back at Dr. Desmond to see that he was enjoying this, which sickened her even more. But she couldn't do anything about it because the head of Cadmus has ordered this to make the boy a weapon to be used to kill the growing population of Metahumans and Vigilantes, should they ever become a problem.

"Anything else Ms. Waller?" Dr. Desmond asked as PM's screams became louder and more pained.

"N-No." Ms. Waller left the room quickly feeling sick to her stomach.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PM was now fifteen years old and doing squats as he hummed the National Anthem in complete boredom. "Man I'm bored."

'_**Maybe you could shadow box?**_' A voice in his head suggested.

"Nah I already tried that already." PM muttered with his arms crossed.

Over the last four years the pain from the tests and the constant healing of his brain cells, caused PM to gain a split personality that remained in his head that only he could hear, and he was happy to have something to talk to, that wouldn't call him an 'it'.

Even if people think he's insane for it and he acknowledges being insane.

'_**Oh, oh I know.**_' The voice said sounding happy. '_**Weapon's training.**_'

"I can't unless they let me out of this room." PM sighed with his shoulders slumped.

'_**… Escape?**_'

PM started before groaning. "Man, why didn't I think of that? I want to see the world! Not stay in here."

'_**Well then, what are we waiting for?**_'

PM sighed again. "For someone to open the door."

'_**Man, fuck doors.**_' Inner voice stated. '_**You're trained as an Assassin! Assassin's don't use doors.**_'

"You're right." Looking around, PM saw an air vent right above him. "That'll work just fine."

Moving the desk was hard, but well worth the trouble as he stood on it and easily opened the air vent hopping in. '_**Sweet freedom!**_'

"Not yet." PM muttered. "First we're going to need some weapons that we know how to use."

'_**Oh the Katana's?**_'

"You know it." PM laughed before stopping to think. "Hey, how does the name Wade sound to you?"

'_**… Why?**_'

"Because the guy I was cloned from name was Slade Wilson and since that technically makes me his son, I could go by Wade Wilson right?" PM asked kicking the vent open in the weapon's room.

'_**Meh. It's better than Project Mercenary.**_'

"I know right?" The newly named Wade asked as he saw the Katana's that he used in training. "Did you miss Daddy?" He asked as he hugged them. "Oh yes you did, but don't worry. Daddy's here and he will never leave you."

'… _**I'm a voice in your head and even I say that's weird.**_'

"Oh shut up." Wade scoffed before the door opened to show some scientists. "Oh um, I'm here for training." Wade said hoping they would buy it.

"Project Mercenary is loose!" One of them screamed while the other hit the alarm.

'_**You'll be screwed if you don't get out of there.**_'

"Again shut up." Wade retorted as he strapped the swords to his back and took off running, kicking the scientists back.

'_**Why didn't you kill those guys?**_' The inner voice asked curiously. '_**They tortured you for years.**_'

"Meh, you know I hate killing." Wade remarked as he ran down the hallway. "Sure I could brutally injure them, but that would just waste time and get me captured."

'_**True.**_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the same time, three intruders were walking through the underground halls of Cadmus on Sublevel 26.

The shortest one was a thirteen year old, raven haired girl wearing a red tunic with black pants and a black and yellow cape wearing a black domino mask to hide her eyes. She is Robin the Girl Wonder and protégé to the Legendary Batman himself.

The one on her left was a fifteen year old, red head with emerald eyes wearing a yellow and red suit and he had a lightning bolt emblem on his chest along with red goggles above his eyes. This was Kid Flash the partner of the Flash, fastest man alive.

The boy on the right was a sixteen year old, dark skinned teen with white hair, gills, silver eyes and he was wearing a red muscle shirt along with dark blue pants and a belt with an A on it along with two sword hilts on a backpack of some sort on his back. He was Aqualad, the student of Aquaman, the King of Atlantis.

The reason they were in Cadmus was to prove to the League that they could do things themselves while they were handling a world crisis, although this wasn't what the teens were expecting.

They were staring in shock at the hall filled with giant behemoth creatures before an alarm went off.

"_Warning, Project Mercenary is on the loose and is last seen near Project Kr__._" The Intercom boomed all around them. "_Be warned, Project Mercenary is armed and dangerous, approach with caution._"

"Project Mercenary?" Aqualad asked in confusion before he looked at Robin. "Can you-?"

"Way ahead of you." The Girl Wonder was typing in a holographic computer on her wrist guards bypassing the security easily as the file came up but there was no picture. "The security has nothing on the Batcave- **BINGO!** Project Mercenary is a being that was created to- destroy the Justice League?!"

"What?" Kid Flash asked in shock. "Whoa hang on, destroy the League?"

"Wait, actually this guy was created fifteen years ago to help control the growing problems of rogue metahumans and aged normally from a baby with DNA taken from…" Robin went pale.

"Robin?" Aqualad asked in concern because the Girl Wonder is rarely this concerned like this from having fought criminals in Gotham. "What is it?"

"Project Mercenary is a clone of Deathstroke the Terminator." Robin said gaining more shocked looks before she hacked some more files. "But these things are called Genomorphs." She said gesturing to the goliaths that already left. "Super-Strength, Telepathy, Razor Claws these are living weapons."

"They're breeding an army." Kid Flash realized as he looked over her shoulder at the screen. "But for who?"

"Hang on I got something on Project Kr, but the file is triple encrypted, I'm going to have to bypass-." Robin was interrupted as a new voice spoke out.

"Don't move!"

Spinning around, the three teenage heroes saw a man in blue body armor and a gold helmet along with a group of Genomorphs and he looked surprised to see them.

"Wait… Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

"Well, at least someone knows your name." Robin joked the speedster since the media had a habit of getting his name wrong.

As Kid Flash glared at Robin, Aqualad spoke up. "I know you. Guardian, you're a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian said with a smile.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked in surprise.

"That's what I should be asking you three." Guardian stated as he walked forward. "I was heading to contain Project Mercenary. What say we call the League down here?"

Robin's holographic computer beeped as Kid Flash spoke up again. "You think that the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons?" Guardian sounded genuinely confused. "What are you-?" The horns on the small Genomorph on his shoulder glowed red causing his eyes to widen and hold his head in pain before he glared. "Take them down, no mercy."

The effect was immediate as Robin threw a few smoke bombs down as the creatures lunge at them, she used her grappling hook to get to the doorway, and made a dash to the elevator to hack it.

Inside the smoke Kid Flash ducked under the claws of one of the Genomorphs, before tackling two of them and used the wall as a springboard to tackle another. Aqualad had a Genomorph on his back before he threw it off but Guardian tackled him as causing the teenage Atlantian to skid across the floor.

Getting up Aqualad wiped blood from the bottom of his lip as Guardian came in with a punch, so Aqualad ducked tried a left hook, only to get his gut kicked and Guardian went to slam Aqualad with his shield, but the Atlantian grabbed the edges of the shield and focus with his tattoos glowing before electricity came out of him shocking Guardian into submission.

"Way to be a team player Rob!" Kid Flash shouted as he zipped right by her.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked rhetorically as she finished hacking the Elevator and it opened up.

They all jumped in as the doors closed causing all four of them to let out a sigh of relief before Aqualad spoke up. "We're heading down?"

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid Flash berated Robin, who scoffed at the speedster.

"Excuse me? Project Kr it's down on Sublevel 52."

In response to Robin's statement Aqualad rubbed the back of his head. "This is out of control… Perhaps-. Perhaps we should contact the League."

"Yeah and isn't this Deathstroke clone near Project Kr?" Kid Flash asked Robin who nodded. "**THEN WHY ARE WE GOING DOWN THERE?!**" It wasn't that he was scared. He just wasn't sure how to handle a clone of one of the world's deadliest assassins.

"To find out more about what's going on here." Robin scoffed as the doors opened up to show a hallway where the walls were bright pink and pulsating like a heart. "Okay, this is creepy."

As they ran through the floor they came to two different hallways. "Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Yeah." Robin chuckled. "Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." She joked.

On hearing footsteps they prepared for a fight only to look horrified as a Wade came out with his decaying skin showing and only wearing a skin tight blue shirt and shorts.

"Damnit." Wade cursed as he looked around. "I am so freaking lost." He waited for a bit before shouting. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD'VE TAKEN A LEFT TURN?! THERE WAS NO LEFT TURN!**"

"Uh who is he talking to?" Kid Flash asked drawing Wade's attention as he drew his Katana's quickly before pausing.

"No way, Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?" Wade had an awed look. "What are three heroes doing in a place like this? Actually wait, this is perfect! I can finally be free of this hellhole."

"Who are you?" Robin asked as Wade put his Katana's away. "Are you Project Mercenary?"

"Not anymore." Wade cheekily said. "Now my name is Wade Wilson! And I'm going to see the world!"

"Hold" All four of them turned to see a man-like Genomorph wearing white pants and a white shirt, who lifted canisters with telekinesis and threw them at the four teens.

'_**Son of a bitch.**_'

"You said it." Wade muttered as he took off with the three heroes. "So what's the plan? Is the Justice League here to open a can of whoop ass on this place?" He was hoping for a yes.

"No, it's just us." Kid Flash answered while trying to see how this was a clone of Deathstroke.

Wade had a weird look. "You three single-handily snuck into a Government building without telling anyone?" As everyone looked sheepish he sighed. "That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

'_**You mean like that time you cut your own arm off?**_'

"You swore that we wouldn't talk about that again." Wade complained causing the three heroes to give him weird looks. "Besides I reattached it."

'_**You swore that, I swore to nothing.**_'

"Cheeky bastard." Wade finally noticed the looks. "What?"

"Who are you talking to?" Aqualad decided to ask.

"Oh, just a voice in my head." Wade replied with a chuckle. "I know it sounds insane, but I've come to terms with being insane four years ago."

"Great." Robin dealt with enough insane people to last her a life time and she didn't want to do that now. "Any idea what Project Kr is?"

"Not a clue." Wade muttered before looking up. "What about you Inner me?"

'_**I think that Dr. Desmond mentioned something about it the last time we were tested on.**_' His inner voice said thoughtfully. '_**Something to do with Superman.**_'

"Well, inner me says that it might have something to do with Superman." Wade said before they looked over to see a giant door with the words Kr on it and a scientist was leaving it, before Kid Flash ran over there and put a canister to keep the door open.

"Hurry!" Kid Flash called out as Robin, Aqualad and Wade ran in there before he kicked the canister out.

Robin then hacked the door before she looked at the others. "We're safe."

"You mean we're trapped." Aqualad muttered under his breath.

'_**Better trapped than dead.**_'

"Very true." Wade laughed before looking towards Kid Flash. "Yo speedy, what has you quiet?"

"You guys may want to see this." He was in the center of the room in front of a console and he pressed a button causing a pod to light up.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Whoa." Robin said in awe.

Inside the pod looked to be a seventeen year old with black hair in a white solar suit with a red S emblem on his chest.

"Big K, little r, the Atomic Symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash realized before spinning around. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack!" Aqualad ordered shaking the Girl Wonder from her stupor.

"Oh right, right." She brought her holographic computer up, causing Wade to whistle.

"Man, where can I get something like that?" He asked amazed at the tech.

"Nowhere." Robin answered before she finished hacking. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in- **SIXTEEN WEEKS?!** From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected making Kid Flash agree with the young Atlantian.

"No way the big guy knows about this."

Robin continued. "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sunlight solar radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad pointed to the three Genomorphs in the Pod with Superboy.

"Genomorph Gnomes." Robin clarified for him. "Telepathic, force feeding him an Education."

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash muttered darkly. "They're making a slave out of-… Well Superman's son."

They heard the sound of a Katana being drawn before Wade stabbed the console. "What are you doing?!" Robin asked in shock.

"Freeing him." Wade sounded angry. "I've been trapped here for fifteen years of hell and there is no way I'm letting someone else go through the same thing."

'_**I am in agreement with you kid.**_'

Aqualad nodded agreeing with the young teen. "Now we contact the League." He pressed a symbol on his belt, but all they got was static.

"No signal." Robin told them as she turned her computer off.

"We're in way too deep… Literally." Kid Flash joked to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Guardian was guarding the doors while waiting for reinforcements to open the door to Project Kr when Dr. Desmond came up. "They're still in there with the Weapon?"

"We can't get the door open Dr. Desmond."

Dr. Desmond whirled to the humanoid Genomorph. "Use your telekinesis!" He ordered.

"I have tried to no avail." The Genomorph said curtly causing Desmond to grind his teeth in anger.

"Useless!" He walked up to Guardian. "This is a debacle, get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open now!"

"Already on their way." Guardian told Desmond.

"You realize that once we get in there we can never let them leave." Desmond told him causing Guardian's eyes to widen.

"Doc these aren't your typical 'meddling kids', you don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League. And one of them is Project Mercenary." Guardian warned him but Desmond waved the warning away.

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of Directors, believe me." With that he looked at the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside Project Kr."

With that the G-Gnome closed its eyes and its horns glowed red.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first sign of movement was Superboy's fist closing and it cracked from lack of movement and his eyes shot open showing crystal blue eyes before he shot out of the Pod tackling Aqualad to the ground and got three punches in before Robin and Kid Flash went to restrain Superboy while Wade put his Katana's up, knowing that they wouldn't work against the guy.

"Whoa, hang on Supey!" Kid Flash grunted from exertion.

"We're on your side." But as Robin said that, Superboy got his fist free and punched Kid Flash right through a pod knocking him out. "I don't want to do this." Robin stuffed something inside of Superboy's mouth, letting out some type of green gas and Aqualad kicked him back.

Then Robin shot a Taser out, electrocuting Superboy, but the Boy of Steel grabbed the lines and pulled Robin forward slamming her into the ground.

"**ENOUGH!**" Aqualad came in with a sword hilt and a hammer made of water came out smacking Superboy back. "We are trying to help you."

"Superboy, we're both Cadmus projects." Wade tried to reason with him. "We can finally be free-." He was cut off by Superboy punching him and a loud crack filled the air as Wade's jaw broke and he was sent flying back. "Ow."

Superboy slammed Aqualad into the floor before slamming him into the wall knocking the young Atlantian out, but as he turned to deal with Wade he saw that the young boy was gone.

Wade was actually hiding in the ceiling ventilation shaft before the doors opened and he tried not to cry out in pain as his healing factor healed his jaw.

Dr. Desmond smirked. "Atta boy-." But then he frowned. "Project Mercenary isn't here."

"We have Genomorphs on all floors." Guardia reassured the scientist. "He won't get far."

'_**This is bad.**_'

"I know." Wade whispered after everyone left the room carrying the unconscious heroes. "Why did Superboy attack? If it was me I would've hugged them for setting me free."

'_**Didn't you notice the Genomorphs in the pod with him glowing?**_' The inner voice asked sarcastically. '_**He was ordered to do something.**_'

"Oh… I didn't notice." Wade moved through the ventilation shaft, even though he wanted to escape, he wasn't going to leave the three of them here.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desmond was pacing in his office before deciding to make a call and in an instant seven screens came down showing seven shadowed individuals on each screen.

"_Doctor Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?_"

Desmond nodded. "Yes, very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-."

"_Just make your report._"

"Of course." Desmond coughed. "Well we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus, the origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some… Unwanted attention, three teens. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash breached security and Project Mercenary escaped before meeting them… They found and released the weapon, the Superboy, of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would be liberators. The three sidekicks are contained while Project Mercenary is MIA and we don't believe that the League knows they're here… What should I do with them?"

"_Clone them._"

"_The substitutes will serve the light and only the Light._"

"And the originals?" Desmond asked curiously.

"_Dispose of them._" Was the answer. "_Leave no trace._"

"_But find Project Mercenary._" A deep voice on the top left screen ordered. "_Or you won't have to worry about it any longer._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_Time runs short, you must awaken._' That got no answer from the unconscious heroes as they were tied up to a medical table. '_You must awaken __**NOW!**_'

Kid Flash gasped in shock as he looked around before seeing Superboy in front of him and said boy was staring at them. "What? What do you want?"

Superboy kept staring.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out."

Robin coughed. "Uh KF? How about we not tick off the guy who could fry us with a look?" She suggested testily as she was already discretely picking at the locks restraining her hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Prepare the cloning procedures for the new Project Sidekick." Desmond ordered as he went to oversee the repair of Project Kr's doors before his eyes widened at not seeing Superboy. "Where's the weapon?"

"Superboy?" Guardian asked in confusion. "He carried the intruders to the Cloning Chambers."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond ranted. "Get the weapon back in its pod now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs." Guardian told him in good humor.

"Don't you?" Desmond asked with a raised eyebrow before looking at the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder and it telepathically changed Guardian's mind.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" He took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad started but Kid Flash cut him off.

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us, how's that for gratitude-."

"Kid! Please be quiet now." Aqualad told him calmly. "I believe that our new friend was not in control of his own actions."

"W-What if I-… What if I wasn't?" Superboy asked unexpectedly.

"He can talk?!" Kid Flash asked in shock.

Superboy's glare increased. "Yes, **HE** can."

Robin and Aqualad looked at Kid Flash who looked nervous. "It's not like I said it-. Hey wait, where's Wade?"

"Project Mercenary disappeared while I was fighting you three." Superboy told them as he looked at them. "I could hear his heartbeat in the room but I didn't have time to find him."

"The Genomorphs taught you." Aqualad quickly changed the subject. "Telepathically?"

"They taught me much." Superboy confirmed. "I can read, write, I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked curiously. "Have they actually ever let you see the sky or the sun?"

Superboy shook his head. "Images are implanted into my mind… But no I have not seen them."

Aqualad decided to ask a question that was bugging him. "Do you know what you are? Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman." Superboy told them without hesitation. "Created to replace him should he perish… To destroy him should he turn from the light."

Robin and Kid Flash looked shocked but Aqualad continued. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that Solar Suit, beyond that Pod… Beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy snarled. "It is my home!"

Wade was watching from the ceiling before he dropped down. "Cadmus is a rotting hellhole." He quipped surprising everyone. "I live because of Cadmus too, but I'd rather be anywhere but here."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked in shock.

"What kind of question is that?" Wade asked in disbelief. "I'm here to get you guys out, unless Supey here wants to stop me."

Superboy looked down before he shook his head and Robin continued the talk while Wade was typing on the computer. "We can show you the sun."

Kid Flash coughed. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that it's after midnight but we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad told Superboy getting a spark of hope from the young Kryptonians eyes.

"Son of a-." Wade drew his Katana. "If it worked for releasing Superboy, it'll work here."

"Or it could kill us." Kid Flash called out before Wade could stab the console.

'_**Speedy does have a point.**_'

"Shut up inner me." Wade muttered as he put the katana back up.

Superboy decided to not comment on the Wade's rambling as Robin managed to free herself. "Man, I'm so lucky that Batman isn't here, he would have my head for taking so long."

Kid Flash stared at her in shock. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin shook her head before looking at Wade. "Free Aqualad! I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Alrighty." Wade jumped up to Aqualad and pulled his Katana out. "Now hold still."

Aqualad did as he was warned as Wade cut right through the thing as if it was butter. "Thank you." Aqualad said gratefully.

"Meh, it's no problem." Wade replied with a chuckle as Superboy helped him and Aqualad down.

At that point, the door opened to show Dr. Desmond and Guardian. "Alright, prepare-." He was stopped as he saw the scene in front of them. "Call the Genomorphs-." He was cut off by Wade running forward doing a roundhouse kick in the guy's gut.

"That's for submerging me in acid." He said angrily shocking the younger heroes before he looked back. "Well, are you guys coming or what?"

Guardian moved to stop them but Superboy just slammed him into the wall and knocked the wind out of them. "Move." Robin ordered as they took off.

"You'll never get out." Dr. Desmond got out in pain. "I'll have you back in Pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed." Robin muttered. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

'_**Whelmed? Is that even a word?**_'

"I don't even know if it is or not." Wade replied.

"Do you have a plan?" Aqualad asked Wade who chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh… Escape?"

"… Seriously?" Kid Flash groaned at that.

"Oi, honestly I didn't think I would make it this far." Wade answered as Superboy opened the elevator allowing Robin to shoot a grappling hook and go up while Kid Flash ran up the side.

Superboy grabbed both Aqualad and Wade before jumping into the air.

"I believe I can fly." Wade sang much to the annoyance of the others. "I believe I can touch the sk-."

"I can still drop you-." Superboy threatened before he stopped talking as he realized that he was slowing down. "I-I'm falling?"

Seeing this, Robin threw a birdarang into the wall where Aqualad grabbed it before the three of them could fall. "You alright?" Aqualad asked Superboy who looked a bit depressed.

"Superman can fly… Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked in shock.

"Don't know but you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound." Kid Flash said in an attempt to cheer Superboy up. "Still cool."

"Speedy Gonzalez is right." Wade said, eliciting a 'hey' from KF. "Plus you have durability and Super-Strength, so maybe it's a grow into thing?"

Superboy smiled a bit before Robin spoke up. "This will have to be our stop." Looking up, they saw the elevator heading for them, so Superboy smashed the doors open allowing the heroes out of the elevator shaft.

'_**Sublevel-15? This is turning pretty suckish.**_'

"Hey cut them a break." Wade complained with a sigh. "We're fighting through a freaking army here so how about a little less negativity and a little more good ideas?"

"Interrupting Wade's insane ramblings, we might want to run." Kid Flash said as he saw some more Genomorphs coming at them so they took off down the hallway.

"Left." Superboy said suddenly after a confused look appeared on his face. "Right!"

But that got them to a dead end. "Great directions Supey." Kid Flash said angrily. "Are you trying to get us repoded?"

"No, I-I don't understand-." Superboy began but he was cut off by Robin who had a big smirk on her face.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect."

'_**It is?**_' "It is?" Deadpool mimicked his inner voice, before Robin shot a grappling hook gun at the air vent above them causing it to fall. "Oh, now I get it."

"At this rate we'll never get out." Kid Flash muttered as they crawled through the air vent with Wade in the back.

"Wait, listen." Superboy stopped and in a second they were all hearing the creatures behind them.

"Persistent little bastards." Wade muttered as they moved faster but Robin was messing with her holographic computer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hacking the motion sensors." Robin declared proudly as they got out of the air vents.

"Wow." Wade chuckled at that. "Nice one."

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin pointed out as they stood up, but Kid Flash put his goggles on.

"But I finally got room to move." With that he became a blur running up the stairs while Robin, Aqualad and Superboy followed him.

As for Wade, he jumped from railing to railing. "Oh man this is so much fun!" He said as he met them on each rail. "After this can I keep in contact with you guys? I never spoke to anyone besides that stupid scientist from earlier."

"We'll see what happens." Robin said to him before looking back at Superboy. "Behind us."

In response, Superboy slammed his foot on the stairs behind them causing them to break and strand the Genomorphs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dr. Desmond was watching the elevator as it went up before Guardian spoke. "We'll cut them off at Sub-Level One."

"We better or the board will have our heads." Then Dr. Desmond put a hand to his face. "My head." After a second he stopped the elevator and walked out. "I need to get something from Project Blockbuster just in case, I'll meet you at Sub-Level One."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On exiting the stairwell, they all heard a loud crash and came out to see Kid Flash on his butt, holding his head in pain, while the door to the street was closed and locked down by a wall of steel.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad muttered causing the speedster to glare at the Atlantian.

"Thanks, my head hasn't noticed."

Superboy punched the door, before trying to help Aqualad pry it open and Wade was stabbing at the door with his swords and even though he was making cuts, they weren't too deep.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin said as she typed furiously on her computer.

"And I can't cut this fast enough." Wade muttered in frustration.

'_**Keep trying.**_'

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!**"

Turning to see an army of Genomorphs, Robin kicked a nearby door open. "This way!" She ordered as they all ran, only to be surrounded, so everyone got into fighting positions.

But then the Genomorphs horns glowed red causing everyone but Wade to fall over. "Oh come on." Wade muttered knowing that he was immune to telepathy before he got ready. "I came this far, I am not going back to being a damned project."

"Calm yourself brother." Dupleix, the human-like Genomorph walked forward. "I have only came to speak with Superboy."

With that there was a telepathic conversation going on with the boy of steel and the Genomorph.

"What are they talking about?" Wade asked curiously.

'_**I don't know, because I'm a goddamn voice in your head!**_'

Wade rubbed his head in annoyance. "You don't have to be so mean."

Then the Genomorph on Guardian's shoulder jumped off as he groaned. "What's going on?"

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were waking up as well and since Robin was the closest, Wade helped her up.

After a second, Superboy spoke up with his voice filled with resolve. "I choose freedom."

"Feels like a fog lifting." Guardian shook his head.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked making sure that he was free of the mind control.

Guardian's eyes narrowed as he remembered everything. "Go." He told them. "I'll handle Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond, who came out of nowhere, brought out a vile with blue liquid in it. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order in Cadmus."

With that he drunk the liquid and groaned in pain as his limbs twitched uncontrollably.

"Man this is why you don't drink strange liquids." Wade complained as Desmond grew his skin and shirt ripping apart. "Strange shit happens."

'_**Uh, you may want to look out.**_'

"Look out?" Wade chuckled before looking forward. "Look out for what-?" He stopped talking as Desmond was now a seven foot tall bulking grey creature that swatted Guardian out of the way like a fly, before punching Wade right through the ceiling. "… Ow." Wade moaned in pain.

Desmond shot through the ceiling with Superboy before Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad followed. "You alright Wade?" Kid Flash asked zipping to him. "That was a heck of a punch."

"Nothing my healing factor won't deal with." Wade muttered as he got up. "Still hurts though." Then Superboy slammed into him. "**OH****,**** COME ON!**"

"Sorry." Superboy grunted as Aqualad helped him up while Kid Flash helped Wade up.

The five of them had a stare down with Desmond, before he roared, so they ran forward with Kid Flash slipping between his legs and crouching down, while Superboy and Aqualad punched Desmond in the face, causing the behemoth to step backwards, only to trip over Kid Flash.

"Learn that one in Kindergarten." Kid Flash taunted while Desmond roared in anger.

"Stab!" Wade had his Katana's out, but they were only chipping the rock on Desmond… Didn't mean he gave up. "Stab! Stab! Stab! Kick! Stab Sta-Uck!" Desmond grabbed his throat before throwing him into a pillar. "Ow."

Robin threw a few birdarangs at Desmond, but he knocked them away before seeing Superboy running at him, so he tackled the boy of steel into a pillar.

Wade shook his head. "What hit me?" He asked feeling out of it.

'_**Chuck Norris on steroids.**_'

"…" Wade blinked in confusion. "Really?"

'_**What? NO, YOU DUMBASS!**_'

Seeing Superboy in trouble, Aqualad wrapped water around Desmond's arm and pulled him forward before making a Mace out of water, but Desmond grabbed the mace and threw Aqualad.

With that he threw Superboy and stomped for Aqualad, but Kid Flash came in with his super speed, but Desmond leaned back and tripped Kid Flash, causing him to skid across the floor in pain.

"Hey ugly!" Wade did a flip kick knocking Desmond back. "Leave them alon-." Desmond backhanded him into another pillar causing the room to shake.

Robin gasped as she realized something. "Of course." She brought a holographic map of the room up. "KF, Wade! Get over here!"

"What's with the room plans?" Wade asked as he got to her as Kid Flash zoomed over.

"If we can make the building collapse we can beat him." Robin explained while Aqualad was using a small water shield to defend himself from Desmond's onslaught of attacks but it wouldn't hold for long. "But I need Aqualad and Superboy for this, so can you two be a distraction?"

"I have an idea." Wade ran over while Desmond was about to hit Superboy. "Oi, you!"

Desmond looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you." Wade smirked. "You think you scare me? I've seen tougher guys than you. Come to think of it I've seen tougher Ken Dolls than you. And I mean take your pick, mod-hair Ken, Disco Ken, Summer Fun Ken, you getting this-?"

Desmond roared and ran at Wade as Kid Flash ran by grabbing the insane teen. "Nice insults." Kid Flash said with a chuckle. "I have to remember that one."

"I know I will." Wade said as Desmond chased them while Robin explained her plan to Superboy and Aqualad.

Desmond ran through a pillar to get them. "Sorry, try again." Kid Flash taunted.

"But you'll always fail." Wade joked.

While they were doing that, Superboy and Aqualad took down two pillars, while Robin had explosives to a the remaining ones before drawing an 'X' on the floor where Aqualad sprayed with water and as Desmond ran by to get Kid Flash and Wade, Superboy jumped up and freaking falcon punched the guy onto the water, where he slid right on the 'X'.

"**BOOM!**" Robin shouted and all of the Birdarangs on the last remaining pillars exploded, causing the room to collapse as Superboy and Aqualad jumped over everyone.

After a few seconds, Superboy punched the debris off of them and they got out with torn costumes or in Wade's case, torn clothes and panting.

"We-we did it." Aqualad panted with a smile.

Robin chuckled with a pant of her own. "Was there- ever any doubt?" She and Kid Flash high fived only to cringe from the pain.

'_**I doubted it.**_'

"You may have doubted it, but I didn't." Wade sat on his butt before seeing Superboy looking at the sky or in this case the moon. "It's more beautiful than the pictures I've seen."

Superboy nodded in agreement.

"Told you we would show you the moon." Kid Flash joked before they saw a figure flying towards them and the others recognized it. "Oh and Superman, do we keep our promises or what?"

As Superman flew down, many other members of the League came down. The flyers and magic users. In the order were Superman, Red Tornado, Zatarra, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and the last Green Lantern (John Stuart) came in bringing down Black Canary, Aquaman, Batman and Green Arrow. Then the Flash came last and no one knew how the fastest man alive always came last.

Batman walked forward until he was standing next to Superman and they looked from the Sidekicks, to Blockbuster to Superboy and finally to Wade before some of them cringed at his skin condition.

But Superboy walked forward causing everyone to look at him, before he was in front of Superman who saw the S emblem on his chest causing his eyes to widen as Superboy smiled hopefully, but the Man of Steel frowned as if he was disappointed, causing Superboy to back up a bit.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked Superman.

Kid Flash walked forward. "He doesn't like to be called an it."

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy confessed making most of the Leaguers stare in disbelief before Batman narrowed his eyes at the three sidekicks.

"Start talking." He ordered.

After a long explanation which raised more questions than answers they all started talking while the teens were by themselves and Superboy glared at the ground. Most of the flyers took off with Blockbuster and Scarecrow being carried by both of the Green Lanterns.

Some of the League were giving Wade suspicious looks when they learned that he was the clone of Deathstroke, but he didn't care as he waited with the other guys. "Hey Supes you alright?"

"What do you think?" Superboy asked bitterly.

"Hey at least your old man's a hero." Wade said with a chuckle. "Mine is a stone cold killer."

"I think what Wade's trying to say, is that he'll come around." Robin promised Superboy as the guy looked towards Superman who was talking to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter saw Superboy looking at them and said something to Superman causing him to look over, but the young Kryptonian looked away.

Superman sighed and walked over. "We'll um… We'll figure something out for you- the League will I mean… For now I better make sure that they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." With that he took off flying causing Wade to sigh at how poorly that went.

As they stared after Superman's retreating form, Batman walked up with Flash and Aquaman. "Cadmus will be investigated all Fifty-Two levels. But let's make one thing clear-."

Flash interrupted Batman. "You should've called!"

Narrowing his eyes Batman looked at the young group as he tried not to glare at Flash. "End results aside we're not happy! You hacked Justice League Systems, endangered civilian lives and disobeyed direct orders! You will not be doing this again!"

'_**Someone has a stick up their ass.**_' Wade nearly snorted in laughter at that.

They all looked at each other, before Aqualad stepped forward. "I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered sternly.

Aqualad bowed his head apologetically. "Apologies my King… But no." Everyone stared at that as Aqualad continued. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do, together on our own we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-." Flash began but Kid Flash cut his mentor off.

"The Five of us and it's not." He said.

Robin walked forward. "Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" She asked her mentor.

"For the last fifteen years, I've been told that I wasn't a person, but thanks to these guys, I have a chance to be somebody of my own, so I'm with them." Wade said with his arms crossed.

Superboy scoffed. "Why let them tell us what to do?" He asked glaring at them; it was obvious that he was angry at Superman's reaction towards him. "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

With that all five of them stared at the League before Batman narrowed his eyes again. "Give me three days."

"… Three days isn't so bad." Kid Flash muttered as they all looked at each other before they each walked to their respective mentors but Robin stopped.

"Uh guys." She looked back at Wade who looked a little off and Superboy who was glaring at the ground again.

Kid Flash looked at them before smiling. "Hey Supey, Wade! How about you guys come home with me?"

Wade had a huge grin on his face at meeting an actual family.

As Wade began to bombard Kid Flash with questions while Flash took the three of them to a nearby Zeta Beam, Martian Manhunter approached Batman.

"I cannot access his mind." He said referring to Wade. "It's as if it isn't there."

Batman narrowed his eyes, because now there's no way to know if Wade had a hidden programming or not. '_I'll have to keep an eye on him._' He thought before leaving to go back to Gotham.

**To Be Continued…**

** Phew so that's it so now I'm going to sleep-.**

** "CHIMICHANGAS!" A gunshot went off.**

** "SERIOUSLY?!"**


End file.
